shirojimes_fanon_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Fate: Wulf, The Wolf
Profile: Identity: His True Name is The Big Bad Wolf. Wulf was a name he took up, a villain who tends to appear in may tales like the Aesop' Fables or the Grimms Fairy Tales. He is not a true Heroic Spirit as he is a villain but his stories teaches others how to be good. He can only be summoned as a Phantom but if lucky, one can summon him as a Pseudo-Servant or Demi-Servant. But if Wulf can be summoned using a lot of luck, Wulf can be summoned as a aspect of Fenrir which grants him enormous boost to his powers. Appearance: A Giant Humanoid Black Wolf when summoned as a Phantom. But Blue when summoned as an aspect of Fenrir. Personality: A Cunning Individual whose only goal is to eat. Stats: Servant Type: Assassin Strength: E/EX Endurance: C/EX Agility: E/A Mana: E/A Luck: E--/E Class/Personal Skills: 1: Disguise Concealment - Rank C/E ( Can disguise himself as other people. ) 2: Presence Concealment - Rank D ( Can hide his presence ) Abilities: 1: Illusion Magic 2: Growth ( He has the ability to grow bigger quickly and stronger) Equipment: Noble Phantasm: 1st: Tales of the Wolf A Noble Phantasm that represents his job in every tale. 1st: The Boy Who Cried Wolf - It grants Wulf the abilty to hide the truth from others eyes ( He can hide evidences ) 2nd: The Dog and The Wolf - It grants Wulf the ability to resist all Command Seals and even negate the contract if Wulf chooses to. 3rd: The Priest and The Wolf - It is extremely bad ability to have as it causes Wulf to be incapable of learning new things easily however it allows Wulf nature to be unable to change by magic 4th: The Wolf and the Crane - He can makes his deceivement more successful. Fighting Wise, it grants Wulf the ability to use lesser mana for any other things. 5th: The Wolf and the Lamb - He can make his targets have no choice but to listen to his commands. However a high enough Magic Resistance or Luck can resist it. Majority of the Servants can resist this ability. 6th: The Wolf in Sheep Clothing - It boosts his diguising ability much better. However, when found out he receive a debuff to take more damage for a short while. 7th: Little Red Riding Hood - It boosts his ability to stalk his targets. It also allows his mouth to extend beyond normal size to eat human sized beings. However it causes his disguising ability to weaken against the same target) 8th: 2nd: God Eater Mouth of Fenrir - Rank EX The Mouth of Fenrir. Can only be used when summoned as an aspect of Fenrir. It has the ability to kill Gods. Using this Noble Phantasm at it's basic ability, Wulf can deal insane damage to those with Divinity, the higher the damage the higher the Divinity. It also grants Wulf the ability to generate fire. 3rd: Sons of Fenrir, Skoll and Hati - Rank EX Wulf can summon Fenrir sons Skoll and Hati. Skoll has the ability to generate and manipulate sun's fire. Skoll can even hide the sun away temporally. Hati can manipulate water and gravity. Hati can even hide the moon away temporally. Relationships: Roles in Stories: Trivia: Quotes: Category:Fate: Assassin